User talk:King Cousland
IMDb as an official source Just wanted to ask what is your stance on IMDb being counted as an official source for the cast of Inquisition before the game is out? IMDb has a few actors listed that hasn't been confirmed by BioWare yet including Yuri Lowenthal as The Warden. IMDb, like Wikipedia, can be edited by anyone. Just curious to see what is the Wiki's stance on IMDb as an official source to avoid potential edit wars. Supergodzilla118 (talk) Supergodzilla118 17:02, October 7, 2014 (UTC) No Problem. I can't find a source of it yet though so I assume it was a joke edit since the guy voiced Sandal. Supergodzilla118 (talk) Supergodzilla118 17:19, October 7, 2014 (UTC) I've just checked and I now agree with Super, as I didn't before. Yuri Lowenthal's IMDb has been updated to Additional Voices instead of The Warden so I think the previous edit was fake. Sorry for jumping the gun before but I have personally made edits on IMDb and it takes 2 to 14 days for them to confirm it. Generally if it's not true or too early to be known they don't show up. Like with Flemeth I added it before it was confirmed and it didn't show up, even though she is in the game, and Vivienne I added after it was confirmed and it showed up. So in other words it seems like it's not that much of a reliable source after all. 18:54, October 7, 2014 (GMT) Leaked images While I am all for stopping unethical practices but removing the leaks was uncalled for. As far as I know no wiki rule is being broken. Furthermore the user who posted the leaks made it clear that he/she is not a part of the beta and thus not bound by the NDA. He has collected the images on the Internet. Even if however he was a part of the beta, posting game leaks is hardly unethical. This is a repository of information and while moderation is required in extreme cases like leaks from pirated content, we are not here to enforce Bioware or EA's legal contracts. I request that the images be restored and the thread be unlocked. Thank you. Diain (talk) 19:11, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :Where Star Metal Knight obtained the images is entirely irrelevant. By sharing the images, the original leakers breached a legally binding contract - further dissemination or hosting of said images is tantamount to supporting illegal activities. This wiki is not in the business of doing that. 19:26, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::No one here is a legal expert. Not even the admins, unless someone is claiming to be a lawyer. Somethings like piracy are black and white, but in this case AFAIK no rules are being broken. Furthermore the wiki is not in any sort of business. Nor deleting content nor upholding Bioware's contracts. This is a repository of information and such moderation is counter productive. Diain (talk) 19:34, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Nobody is claiming to be a lawyer, but I'm afraid to beg to differ; the situation is indeed black and white. A contract has been broken and images have been shared illegally - to host or support those images is to support illegal activities. The wiki does not support illegal activities of any kind. As for what kind of business the wiki is in - I used this purely as a turn of phrase. I didn't mean to imply we were any kind of commercial venture, if that's what you took from that statement. Deletion of content is in fact the place of the wiki - if that content is obtained illegally. You're quite right to say that the wiki is a repository of information, but the bottom line is that this does not extend to information which has been illegally acquired or shared. The Keep is weeks away from release and they are becoming ever more liberal in regard to sharing information and images. They will do this in their own time, however - what would be far more counterproductive than deleting the images is being forced to take them down as they breach the NDA. 19:52, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::While the admins are not being paid, the wiki actually is a commercial venture. I do believe someone somewhere makes money via the advertisements seen by users who are not logged in. I am not saying this to merely contradict you, I am trying to make a point. Strictly speaking fanfiction and writing about or using any kind of copyrighted material for profit is illegal. However I do not believe many people have gone into that detail. It is the same in this case. ::::Furthermore if hosting leaks is illegal, then so is discussing them. That would after all be tantamount to encouraging more leaks. Encouragement of illegal deeds is illegal too I believe. If we are to delete such leaks, just like we are to delete pirated content, and if you consider both offences of equal seriousness, then we should start removing discussion of leaks too, just as we do not permit discussion of pirated copies. ::::Lastly while IMO it is of no serious consequence, but still if you please, do let me know what specific lines from the NDA do you feel the images were violating. Diain (talk) 20:02, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::Writing fanfiction and hosting information on this wiki is a very different kettle of fish to deliberately breaking an NDA and then sharing those images. I think you know that. In this particular instance, discussing the Keep in explicit detail outside the closed forums would indeed be encouraging illegal activities - I'm not aware of any such discussion on this wiki, but if you are please do enlighten me so that it can be dealt with. I don't have time to comb through the NDA right now, but it is clearly stated in the closed forums (and I quote) - "You can't create albums of art tiles and choices, let's make sure there are a few surprises." :::::I really don't wish to come off as arrogant or dismissive here, I'm just very uncomfortable with the wiki straying into such legally dubious areas. You're of course free to put your opinion to the other admins and if they agree with you, I'd be happy to back down. As it stands now, however, the thread will remain locked and the images will not be restored. 20:50, October 7, 2014 (UTC) : I have to agree with King Cousland here, he did the right thing by locking the forum and deleting the images. This isn't the first time that a forum has been locked due to it containing leaked Keep images and discussion about these leaks. It falls under the same category as pirated content, as both could be considered "stolen" content, and the guidelines expressly forbid that. The person who leaked these images in the first place did essentially steal them as they were doing so against BioWare's express statements that they should not be released. As far as the exact line of the NDA that states the images are a violation--a nondisclosure agreement by its very definition states that people who sign it are not allowed to disclose confidential information, including images. -- 20:23, October 7, 2014 (UTC) show me where I signed because I didnt If I had known it would of caused this much trouble i would of saved my 20 min of trying to post the pics you cant blame me for that Kel (if you are caues thats kinda what im reading ) so sorry again wont do it again but you may want to read my othe little forum droplet and tell the NDA that bioware is leaking their own stuff cause they are posting the same art while not all of it on facebook sorry for the trouble guys and sorry Diain you can shut me down if i broke rules no harm but you Keepers may wanna give a heads up about anymore rules we need to follow that we dont know about Star Metal Knight (talk) 23:50, October 7, 2014 (UTC) : I was not at all placing blame on you, I was referring to the person who originally leaked the images. I apologize if it didn't come out right. As for rules you need to know about and follow, well it's clearly listed on the welcome note left on talk pages and on the front of the wiki, but I'll link it here, as well. DA:MOS. The table of contents on the right shows you everything you need to know. Also, Tierrie shut down the other forum you posted with leaked info on the Keep with a specific reason why it was locked, so you have been made aware of it in the past. -- 00:01, October 8, 2014 (UTC) it was? which one? lol doesnt matter but i will read and ok what a dick the one day i go o tumblr shit happens ok no more got it Star Metal Knight (talk) 00:06, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Troll/Vandal It's been a crazy morning. As you can tell by the message above this one, I believe HD3's account has been compromised. It's pretty hard for me to believe he suddenly turned troll. You can see the last nine edits (or so) "HD3" made are about when things got weird. I don't know what's going on. --Death by Cheese (talk) 13:24, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, thanks for bringing this up. Just to be on the safe side, I've blocked HD3's account - he has my email, so when he changes his password I can unblock him. In the meantime, please do keep an eye out for any unusual edits and be sure to report them to me or another admin. Thanks for reverting most of the edits. 13:51, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for sorting that out KC. Sorry for any trouble. - 23:43, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh yeah I contacted Wikia, apparently they've had a couple of people experiencing similar issues. I've changed the password and hopefully it won't happen again. - 23:50, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Help with an issue Hey, King Cousland! I've got this issue that I'm trying to look into, but it looks like at some point today the IP user 120.149.113.197 was blocked, but there's no note of it on their contributions page or on the block log, so I'm not sure who blocked them. Then by looking at their talk page I'm thinking that maybe this IP'er was the one who hacked HD3's account? I'm kind of lost here and not sure what's up. Any info you have would be appreciated, as I'm still kind of new at dispute settling :D -- 00:31, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :Before I cleaned up my talk page from the whole incident, that anon and some other user were having some dispute over something. Then the anon posted on my talk page and said when they tried to post their reply they got an edit conflict warning, then when they clicked publish again, it published their comment but logged in under my account. I'll post the actual exchange they had below. That anon could have been the hacker I suppose, but they seem to have gone on to continue arguing with the other user under their own IP again while "HD3" was vandalizing articles. I think the anon got auto blocked when KC blocked my account because that anon tried to post and it came up as "HD3" so the auto blocker thought the anon was me. ::idn't slip and bang your head against a toilet or something? You do know people know when you leave messages by seeing the page history even though you might try to pass it off as someone else? And that you're not supposed to butt in when two people are having a private conversation? Either way please butt out. Diain (talk) 12:31, October 9, 2014 (UTC) + − − :I'm not HD3 (obviously), but I think it's a safe bet his account has been compromised. Anyone have a way to contact him outside the wiki? --Death by Cheese (talk) 12:34, October 9, 2014 (UTC) − ::Check the history. He responded to my final comment instead of that user. Then his comment was quickly deleted by the user....Don't know what to make of it. Diain (talk) 12:41, October 9, 2014 (UTC) − :::No that was me. And I stand by it. I got the edit conflict warning and then it posted under this git's signature. − - (talk) 12:43, October 9, 2014 (UTC) - 03:39, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay, not sure, but from the evidence I'm seeing, I don't see how it's possible that the anon wasn't involved in the account hacking. I've blocked them permanently; even aside from this whole thing, the anon's broken other guidelines as well. -- 04:36, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Untitled message #1 King with your permission id like to put up a picture of my new baby girl since a few were asking for one after she was born is that ok (talk) 22:20, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, go ahead, that should be fine Congratulations, by the way! 10:22, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Quick Chat Hey KC, Can I speak to you in chat on the private messages briefly? - 10:26, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Artbook Leak Hey, KingCousland, I'd like to get a second admin opinion on this one: I just found out the all of the DA:I Art Book images were actually leaked, not just released early from BioWare like I'd thought, and that BioWare is labeling it as piracy. As such, I'd think it'd be best to lock down this thread, as well as remove all of the links from there and delete any images that have been uploaded and added to the wiki. This is kind of a big thing (since the thread has been around for a week and some of the images have already made their way to articles) so I want to make sure I'm doing right before taking the steps. Thanks! -- 05:49, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, you're absolutely in the right. I'd make sure to include the link clarify our own piracy policy though, as well as include the above link with BioWare's own stance on this, just to avoid any antagonism from users. 11:27, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :: Good idea, I'll include that. Thanks for your help. -- 20:37, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Of Piracy and Diplomacy Dear King Cousland: Perhaps I overstep my bounds, but I believe this must be stated. Piracy has become more paramount in these last two weeks, yet when the admins take down images they give a cheap transparent answer as to why. "Piracy will not be tolerated on the wiki" I understand that, but not everyone else does. I think measures need to be taken to remind people why leaks and piracy could be a very bad thing. After all was it not Mass Effect 3's ending leak that caused the entire kerfuffle that was the Catalyst ending and extended ending DLC? What if that happened to Dragon Age?! Things like this people understand, but simply saying, "Don't post pirated/leaked images again" isn't cutting it. Start a forum, a blog, anything to remind users why Piracy and leaks could be detrimental. At the very least tell the users in question, who spread pirated things out of their own ignorance, why they are being reprimanded. Please King Cousland, take my words to heart. You're a good, smart man. I trust you'll do what you have to, but please let the others know why you must do these things. With great humility and grace I beseech you. B.S.S.T. (talk) 01:18, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I can understand this and I appreciate your concern. I'll start drafting a new rule to add to the piracy policy reg. leaked/undisclosed material and be sure to clarify the policy on the forums once its been finalised. 20:46, October 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you very much. Letting the others know what's going on and keeping the community in the loop is all that I ask. My apologies if I ever came off as stiff or stern. I voice only concern for those of us who seek to spread good cheer and happiness in this community, this family, we have established. I will bother you no more on this matter. Thank you again, Cousy. B.S.S.T. (talk) 23:20, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Email Hey! I just realised I don't have your email! Would you mind dropping me a line at removed? 21:07, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :Should be in your inbox shortly. 21:10, October 14, 2014 (UTC) RANT Hey KC, Got little pissed of at life and mostly some stuff I've seen here and decided to rant about it in the Blooming hangedman's. If the rant is offensive or against the rules please remove it man, last thing I want is to break rules or anything.-- 19:00, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for alerting me. As long as it doesn't descend into a flame war, I'm content for it to stay. 10:37, October 17, 2014 (UTC) E-mail feature Hey, I see you added/kept the e-mail feature to your talk page. Just wanted to let you know that it's not a functional feature anymore - if I remember well, not too many used it so they disabled it. Just thought I'd drop this here because it's been a problem before that I wanted to e-mail people and couldn't because of that. -- 19:12, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :Great, thanks for letting me know 10:37, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Downwards Spiraling Forum Hi KC, So, I know I am not completely free of blame regarding this topic, as I have been feeding the discussion, but I feel this forum, http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Why_the_HELL_are_women_allowed_to_fight_darkspawn%3F, has now gotten out of hand. I'd like to suggest the forum be locked, since the discussion can go on no further without creating more tension between users. I will admit that I have had to withdraw myself and heavily edit previous posts before publishing them purely because this is an incredibly volatile topic to discuss, and because of this I don't think it would be fair to place blame on anyone in particular. Thank you, and I apologize for any harm I may have caused to the wiki. 18:05, October 17, 2014 (UTC) P.S in the process of writing this things seem to have been resolved, but I still suggest the forum be locked to prevent further issues. :Apologies for the late response. It looks like things cooled down and the thread has been buried somewhat now, but if it resurfaces I'll be sure to issue a warning and lock it if arguments persist. Thanks for your concern. 21:48, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Archive 2 Request Hello Your Majesty, this is your humble Warden-Commander of the rundown backwater of Dragon Age Answersburg and Champion of the Blooming Hanged Man's Rose. I'm formally asking for another archiving of the discussion topics at the BHMR, with sufficient support from the patrons. In anticipation of Inquisition's release we felt it a good idea to condense the forum once again. I personally would like to schedule another one on November 17 regardless of how big things get, but I'll discuss it with them. Anyway, I heard that we need a glorious master race admin to come by and do the actual archiving, so that's the purpose of this missive. Please respond at your earliest convenience. Regards, 21:24, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Warden-Commander of Answersburg :*salutes* 21:59, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Age: Inquisition Instant Expert Hey King Cousland, I’m reaching out to you and the other Dragon Age admins about an upcoming Instant Expert we were planning for the DA Wikia in conjunction with the release of Inquisition. The Instant Expert is basically a series of programs we run on a portal page related to Inquisition. Here’s a recent example for Shadow of Mordor: http://shadowofmordor.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Shadow_of_Mordor_Instant_Expert In addition to the the Instant Expert, we’re interested in doing a Collaborative Writing Project with your community. The Collaborative Writing Project would be a story generated by the community related to the Mage-Templar War, set around the time of Inquisition (9:40 Dragon). It invites participation from both DA lore fans and users who may feel less comfortable making technical edits. Here’s a recent example from our Sci-Fi Wikia: http://scifi.wikia.com/wiki/The_Signal_Collaborative_Writing_Project Please let me know if you’ve got any questions or concerns, and thanks for taking the time to discuss this! Cheers Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:54, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, thanks for contacting me and apologies for my late response! I was firstly wondering whether or not the Instant Expert is a permanent feature? If so, I'd be most apathetic towards it and would suggesting opening it to a vote among all the users of the wiki. If it's only temporary, however, I'd be happy for it to go ahead for a period. There is currently a design overhaul planned for the wiki however, so it may be best to hold off until that redesign takes place. :In regard to the Collaborative Writing Project, I would again be apathetic, but it does seem that there has been some negative feedback. Based on this, I would lean towards keeping fanfiction restricted to blogs rather than having it as an official project. 15:03, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey King Cousland, Thanks for the response, and sorry about the delayed reply. Yourself, Kelcat, and Loleil were the only admins who got back to me, but based on all your feedback, it looks like you're okay with the IE, but agree that the writing project won't be a good fit. We'll likely host that over on the DAFanon Wiki instead. As far as the rest of it is concerned, the Instant Expert is totally a temporary thing that's basically designed to line up with the pre-launch and launch window of Inquisition, and isn't really a permanent fixture or anything like that. The IE will live on it's own portal page on the Wiki, and any mainpage visibility you guys want to give it would be much appreciated, but is 100% optional. While we would like to wait for the redesign, it's a little more time sensitive on our end and uses a custom mediawiki design of our own, so it would mostly live outside of the redesign anyways. Please let me know if you've got any more questions or concerns! Cheers! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:39, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Greetings again King Cousland, Just wanted to ping you and see if you'd be interested in chipping in on the Community Essentials part of the Instant Expert. It's just basically your thoughts about Inquisition, and what you're hoping to see, or are excited to experience in the game. You're free to write as much or as little as you like, we just want to get some honest opinions from you guys. Here's some example questions, but you're free to write whatever you'd like: *What’s the biggest improvement over Dragon Age 2 you think Inquisition will bring? *What are your thoughts on the co-op mode? *What class/race will you be playing as and why? *What is it about the Dragon Age that draws you to it? Anyways, we're looking to have everything ready to go on Friday, so if you're interested we'd need it by then. Lemme me know if you have any questions and hope to hear back from ya! Cheers Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:00, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Michael, I've stuck to the questions above if that's alright. Feel free to use these responses: :*Choice and impact. From what we've seen so far, Inquisition handles player agency and its impact on the story and world superbly, in a way I'm sure will surpass any previous installment in the series! :*I think it's interesting that DA players will now be able to have a truly team-based experience. While I probably won't focus too much on the co-op myself, I'm excited for the people who have been wanting this. :*ALL OF THEM! I'll probably start with a human rogue, but I have no doubt I'll eventually work my way round all the races and classes. :*I can't pinpoint a single thing that draws me to DA. I think my interest began when I watched an Origins trailer and was struck by the atmosphere the game seemed to evoke. I remember thinking it was like a dark version of Middle Earth, which immediately piqued my interest. The first time I played Origins I was hooked, and my interest has only grown since then! :Thanks! 17:23, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Ah, great! Sorry I missed your response there, I'll add it to the IE page asap. On that note the Instant Expert is live so please take a look if you have a chance: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Dragon_Age_Inquisition_Instant_Expert We'd love to have some sort of promotion on the front page for it, but of course that's 100% up to you guys, if you'd rather not, no worries at all. Thanks again for the submission, much appreciated! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:51, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Shoddycast Hello KC, I was hoping to bother you for a moment of your time if you'd oblige me. This youtube channel has started putting together these really high quality Dragon Age lore videos, they're written by LadyInsanity, the blogger Bioware invites to do interviews and panels occasionally etc. With the likely influx of first time players coming in with Inquisition, I thought maybe we could provide some kind of representation for the series here. A news post, perhaps maybe an article as well. If they're amenable to it, maybe even posting the videos here and linking back to their channel. But I'm just throwing stuff at the wall here to see what sticks. Any thoughts? - 05:00, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :Apologies for the very late response! This is a good idea and it definitely seems like it would be helpful to newer entrants to the series. My personal preference would be to restrict news posts and articles to material BioWare themselves releases or endorses, but I'm sure a blog and forum post on this would prove very popular. An idea has also been tossed around for a feature similar to the news portal but for popular blog posts, fanfics etc., so if that goes ahead I'm sure this could feature there. 14:56, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Well I am certainly in agreement with you there, I cannot think of anything worse than having everything they drag out of the cesspool being posted to the news section. I am already having enough trouble keeping track of all these different users posting newsblogs. I definitely think a blog post or forum thread to draw some attention would be useful for any new people and the videos are of incredible quality. Here's a link to the first one if you haven't seen it yet. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwsL5uSMbwM - 15:02, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Featured Images Hey, I made a forum where I'd be interested in hearing some feedback about and maybe suggestions too for refreshing the Featured Images' gallery. You can find the forum here. Your opinion would be very much appreciated! -- 23:29, October 29, 2014 (UTC) The Art of Dragon Age: Inquisition images Hey, just thought I'd let you know (and possibly Kelcat, whoever reacts quicker) that there are some images being uploaded by TheShadowAngel66. The art book is going to be released on 18th of November and I remember Bioware stating that anything leaked before the book's release is piracy. Just thought I'd let you know. On a side note, any luck with Origin friends' list? -- 07:16, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for alerting me, I'll remove those right away. And no, no luck with the Keep unfortunately! I may contact support if the problem persists. 19:55, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Aww alright, although we did have problems like that the other night with some other users here. It was solved by the others adding me instead, though that was a bit bumpy too. Something to consider :) -- 20:00, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Odd, I've actually tried sending you an invitation before but it just directed me to your own invitation. It's allowed me to do it this time though, so here's hoping it works! 20:05, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Angry Joe video Someone previously made a blog post with news category, which was a blog about Angry Joe's video of Inquisition, and the category got removed eventually. Now someone did it again. Could you please, if I'm right that blog doesn't belong to the news, remove the category? :Looks like you sorted this out. Thanks Marge! 19:55, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::No problem! -- 20:01, November 7, 2014 (UTC) News Post KC I've been thinking that an argument could be made for restricting which users can post news posts for the wiki. In recent times the number of users responsible for handling the news posts have gone from 1 or two to about 7. While this is in itself is not a problem, not everyone takes the same pains to avoid editorializing at length, rather than just conveying the news and leaving the comments and forums section for that. Perhaps we could create a new designated user account to post news updates, accessible to all the admins. Then when a user discovered a new bit of news that had not been posted here yet, they could leave a message and a link on the talk page. That way we can ensure that all the wiki's users can keep an eye out for news and ensure the integrity and quality of our news posts remains consistent, then we could put the news post up with just the facts. What do you think? - 12:03, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Locking Necro Threads Also what do you think about putting an automatic lock or at least archiving forum threads and blogs that are over a year old? That one is more spitballing than anything. - 22:30, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Just a warning. Reviews for Inquisition are out and there are spoilers in a lot of them, especially in the video reviews like EuroGamer's and Gamespot's. Keep in mind in case some troll spoils it for someone else. Just a heads up I actually got a question, how is the wiki going to handle those random trolls that like to spoil things for others like that? Supergodzilla118 (talk) Supergodzilla118 19:02, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :Honestly, the best thing we can do is to simply revert any trollish edits and trust users to use appropriate discretion. If you see anything which is a cause for concern, please don't hesitate to report it and myself or one of the other admins will get on it straight away. 23:10, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Trevor Morris Interview Hey, King Cousland! I recently got an email from Dragon Age about an interview with Trevor Morris, the composer of the DA:I score. I thought folks might like to see it but I'm not great at leaving messages, and I don't know how to make a news post, or neat and tidy links, so I thought I would tug your cape and see if you thought it might be newsworthy. Here's the link - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t33oMFp3eRY&feature=youtu.be Thanks! Shenachie (talk) 19:48, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Okay! I'll give this a try and hope for the best! Thanks, KC! Shenachie (talk) 18:10, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Archiving talk pages Hey King Cousland! I've seen on other wikis, like the Mass Effect one, where they archive article talk pages when they get too long. I was thinking this might be a good idea for the Dragon Age: Inquisition article here. It's already at 200 comments, and when the game comes out I'm sure there will be a whole new set of discussions to be had. I was thinking maybe we could archive it on the 17th--the day before the game comes out in the US. Thoughts? -- 00:01, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Archiving the rose Hey KC can we have the current cycle archived ahead of DAI for the rose? Very much appreciated my great friend. 00:51, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :Done and done. As you may notice, I also moved the archives from my talk page to uncategorised forums (don't know why I didn't do that in the first place!) 19:56, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Sten, I meant to send a missive but I was busy kicking The Last Court's ass. Your Majesty, thanks again, let's do it again next month. 04:09, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :Lol, I am your resident overlord Shepard. Bow down. 21:11, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Im fairly new to the wikia, how can i delete an image i tried replacing it but it kept the original in history, i want the originals completely gone, sorry if this isnt the place to ask this, like i said im new. DASRME (talk) 18:50, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Recent vandal attack Hello, King Cousland. There was another attack from the vandal that keeps pestering our wiki (this time under User:Kelcat is stupid) and while they have already been blocked by HD3, I'm afraid I might have gotten into his or someone else's way of deleting the junk pages by marking them for speedy deletion. The reason I'm thinking this, is because only the pages that I didn't manage to tag were deleted. Just letting you know and hoping I haven't messed anything up. :s --Saba0th (talk) 14:12, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :Just wanted to jump in here and say you did nothing wrong. In fact tagging the pages made it easier for me to find them all and delete them. Thanks for your help! 20:00, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I'd just like to echo Loleil's sentiments here. I'm afraid I didn't get a chance to finish deleting the spam pages because I just ran out of time. I was going to finish it today but Loleil seems to have beaten me to it. - 20:04, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Ah, so that's what happened. Well, that's a relief, thanks. Glad to have been of assistance! --Saba0th (talk) 20:35, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Block of "thegroundworkguy Hey, King Cousland, When we had all that vandalism yesterday I blocked user:"theGroundworkGuy by accident. I think when I notified VTSF they then blocked all of their associated IP's, and I cannot for the life of me figure out how to unblock those IP's. They're 184.5.207.130 and 184.5.207.18. Can you see if you can figure out how to unblock them? Thanks. -- 22:41, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Orlesian Lyrics Hey, quick question, is there a page here with the Orlesian lyrics for the Tavern songs? I could not find it, and if there is not I could get the lyrics and post them. --Mojola (talk) 17:32, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Portability and why it's important Hello King Cousland! I left a new forum thread moments ago regarding our conversion to the new Portable Infobox and why it's important. Not only it's it needed for current mobile traffic but the new markup allows us to update the template code internally for the constant changes in future technology, with the intent to avoid or at least reduce global conversion processes such as this later on. More importantly however, is the fact that the new Portable Infobox simply looks and works better on mobile devices and with the significant climb in mobile views just over the past two years, it is obvious that this trend will continue. Please read the thread and encourage your community to begin a discussion. Our original contact with your community back in August 2015 regarding this topic,unfortunately went unnoticed. We are excited about the conversions as well as the growth in mobile users and want to make sure your community is aware as well. Thank you! Portability thread Pinkachu (talk) 20:01, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Hello, This will probably sound silly but about two years ago I made quite big editing on Sten/Approval but at the time I didn't have any profile and thus I don't have this change in my contribution history. It's no big deal to me, but even so, if possible I would like have this on my profile. Thanks. Future plans Hi, I hope you're doing well! As we generally remove inactive admins who haven't expressed an interest in returning, I just wanted to check in to see if you had any plans to return. 00:55, January 22, 2018 (UTC)